My Scary Boyfriend
by UeharaSakura
Summary: Let me introduce my self, I Haruno Sakura the girl that everybody been call the nice girl after Hinata. I got a confession of love from the scariest in my school his name is Uchiha Sasuke but he's pretty handsome and smokin hot, what will happen to my life?. Read how's my life turned up to be. /SasuSaku\ Sakura's POV. R


**Yo!**

**Long time no see, i'm happy that this story is DONE! I'm relieve : ). Well Enjoy!**

**Warning: **OCC Character!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner/ her/himself_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**My Scary Boyfriend**

**Sakura's POV:**

Hey! My name is Haruno Sakura, I have a weird long pink hair that goes below my shoulder, a huge apple green eyes, and a small body. People used to know me as a Pink haired freak, pinky and something like that. I hate my small height, but what can you say? Life can't never be perfect. And now I was standing on the roof of my school with a certain raven haired man. He is the gang leader in my school and all of the - _ most of them -_ students are afraid to death of him.

The reason that we're standing in the rooftop is because he _Kidnapped _me while I was talking with my friend. And here we are on the roof top staring to the ground. I looked up and see him blushing. What's up with him? Did he catch a cold or something.

"A-ano ... Sasuke-kun ... W-why are you dragging me to here?" I asked shakily.

"Sakura..." He said deeply.

"H-hai" I said shivering.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"N-no" I said carefully

"Don't lie to me. Do you afraid of me?" He said

"A-a Little ... why?" I asked shakily.

"I-I..." He said blushing.

"You what?" I said calmly.

"ILOVEYOU" he said a little to fast but I know what did he said, and I blushed

"..." I keep my mouth shut.

"I know that I'm scary and we haven't know each other but I want you to be my girlfriend! And I didn't take no for the answer" He said while blushing. I just stunned infront of him.

"O-okay .." I manage to said..

* * *

I ran to the front gate when I heard my friend saying that Sasuke-kun is at the front gate riding his motorbike, and I know what a motorbike and Sasuke-kun can do ... he'll fighting, and I hated it when he's fighting.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled when I spotted the raven haired boy.

"Sakura? What are you doing in here?" He asked

"I have the same question as yours, break time will be over in anytime so what are you doing with your motorbike?" I said folding my handin my chest and pouted.

"My friends call, they need my help"

"You're going to fight ?" I asked

"Hn" Sasuke-kun ... er ... 'Hn'ed

"I will come with you!" I yelled as he frowned.

"Baka! What are you talking about?! You'll get hurt!" Sasuke scolded me

"Demo-"

"I'll be back before school finish, okay?" He said as he leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Sasu-"

"Bye" He said as he drove off.

"SASUKE-KUN" I yelled but it was useless, he already gone to far.

"He is gone, again" I said while sighing as I walked into my classroom.

"Sakura!" My blonde friend yelled as I take a seat near her.

"So did you manage to stop him?" Tenten said

"No, i have no luck... you guys?" I said

"Nope, Neji just drove off just like Sas-gay" Tenten said as my eyesbrow twitched.

"Me neither, Shikamaru just said i'm trouble some and go with that Keijiro guy" Ino said while rolling her blue eyes

"How about you Hina-chan?" I said looking at the timid girl

"N-Naruto-kun promised me that he'll be okay..." She said quietly.

"And you believe that?" Tenten said with a sarcasm.

"Y-yeah" Hinata said.

"God, why did we even dated those morons? Tenten, your reason?" Ino groaned

"Because Neji likes me?" Tenten said

"True... Hinata?" Ino said

"Because N-Naruto-kun said i'm pretty?" Hinata said blushing.

"Hm ... okay, Forehead?" Ino said looking at me.

"You first" I said

"I asked you first!" Ino whined. I just raised my pink eyebrow at her as she groaned.

"Because Shikamaru said that I was troublesome and he said that he likes me? Now you Saks" Ino said

"Because Sasuke-kun is ... Nice?" I said slowly.

"Seriously? You call him nice? But he's on a fight right now, so he is sooo _not_ good" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"She got a point" Tenten said

"''Y-yeah" Hinata nodded

"But ... He's always help his friends" I pouted

"With ... Fighting ?" Ino said

"Mm-hm" I nodded.

"I still can't believe you Haruno Sakura, the nice girl after Hina-chan, dating the scariest boy on earth" Ino said pointing at me.

"Like Naruto said, Believe It." I grinned.

"And beside, he's not really scary" I said

"Because you're his girlfriend so he din't want you be scared of him" Tenten huffed

"I agree" Ino grinned and nodded.

"M-me too" Hinata nodded.

"Anyway there he is" Ino said pointing at the window.

"Just go" Tenten said

"Bye" I said while walking to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" I said runing to him

"Are you hurt?" I asked as I put my hand on his cheek.

"No" Sasuke said simply

"Good" I sighed

"You know Sakura-chan? We won because of Sasuke! We should celebrate it! Sakura-chan you should come too!" Naruto said

"Celebrate? I love to-"

"Stupid. We are going home" Sasuke said as he pulled me

"Eh?" I said

* * *

"Why can't I come with them?" I pouted at him

"You just can't" He said

"Mou, Sasuke-kun..." I said as I puffed my cheek

"It's too dangerous. I will never bring you to there" He said as I blushed and he chuckled. He leaned down and give me a quick kiss.

"I'm Hungry. Let's go eat" He said. There's his protective side that I love, but he's _too _protective. And that's the first thing. Second ...

* * *

"Ahh... I'm full" I said

"Hn" Sasuke

"What's up with you and your lack language?" I said jokingly

"Hn"

"Mou, stop saying that"

"Hn"

"I mean it" I said pouting as he chukled and pinched my cheek.

"Ouch... lect meh go" I said, groaning.

"Aa" He said as he release his pinch.

"Mou" I said pouting.

"It's getting dark. I will walk you home." He stated

"Demo, It's still too early" I pouted deeper

"No! It's not good for a girl to walk around. You didn't want me to walk you home?" He said, and that's the second thing, he didn't want me to stay out late.

"Of Course I wanted to!" I beamed

The third things...

"Ne... Sasu-kun I think ..."

"No I will not let you ride my motorbike." He stated

"You can read my mind, can you?." I huffed

"We are here" he said

"Hmph .." I said folding my hand in my chest. That's teh third thing, he didn't want me to ride his motorbike for some reason.

"I had said it many times, riding a motorbike is dangerous."

"But..."

Sasuke-kun cut me off by putting his lips on mine. "I already said no. Just listen to my word" He said as he kissed me again and I can felt that his lips were hurt.

"Bye, don't come out again okay" Sasuke said

"You too ... Be careful okay" I smile at him tenderly

"Hn" He said.

"I'm Serious!" I yelled as he started to walks away.

* * *

"I'm Okay." He said and yeah we were sitting and eating lunch on the rooftop.

"Your body's different from mine" He said as he eats his food that I bought for him. "We are just the same! I'm Human too you know" I huffed at him "I said it's different" he stated."Hmmm, if you didn't want me to ride your bike ... I will try to get a drivers license" I said as he spat his food in shock

"Whaa!?" He yelled

"So I can follow you everywhere"

"Don't joke with me! You can't!"

"Why are you so overprotective? I'm Not a princess you know."

"But you're looked like princess" He murmured something

"Eh?"

"Yo-you are cute and small" He murmured again

"Nani? I can't hear you"

"The point is I won't let you" he said as he leaned down to lie down on my lap

"Don't do anything that making me worry" he said again

"Fine" I sighed as I caress his soft black hair as he close his eyes.

* * *

I pouted and puffed my cheek if that's even possible. and we were walking in the hallway.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad at me?"

"It's just ..."

"I will treat you some cake later after the school. So don't be mad at me okay?"

"There's no need to do that" I said

"So what?" He asked

"Don't fight again today ..." I said as I hugged him

"TEME!"

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Help us!"

"Okay!" Sasuke nodded. What the? Didn't he heard me ? sigh ... nevermind.

"I will be going now"

"Sasuke-kun!" I said as he turns his head "Don't get hurt again okay!" I said as he walks to me and gave a peck on the lips "Don't you worry" He said as I blushed hard.

* * *

_RING! RING!_

"Hello?" I said

"Sakura?" Said the speaker

"Hai?"

"It's urgent! Sasuke's hurt!"

"What? Where is he now?"

"He's in the Konoha Hospital"

"I will be there" I said and hung up the phone. I quickly got up and change my clothes. I went to the door and grab my jacket, zipped it then put my sneakers on. I ran toward the hospital. When I arrive at the front door. I see Naruto waving at me with Hinata on his side

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" He yelled

"Come on Sakura-chan" Hinata said as she grabs my hand and began to run

"Hai"

We ran to the third floor as I barge into the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled

"Sakura?" He turns his head to see me. He has his hand and head wrapped with a lot of bandage. My eyes began to tears up as I collapse to the ground. "You are okay" I said "Buts he's injured so badly" Shikamaru said. "The fight's began to get harder, so Sasuke turns out to be the bait." Neji said "He's so clumsy and crashed his motorbike" Naruto said

"Sakura" he stated as I look up to him

"Why are you here?" He added as I dumbfounded.

"Eh?"

"Who's called her? My wound is small and I already told you guys not to call her" He stated as my anger raised. He turned his head to me and said "You too... so you know what time is this? It's too dangerous going out this late" He said to me "Hinata! Get her home" Sasuke ordered Hinata "Hai! Sakura-chan, let's go home" Hinata said

"WHY DID YOU SO CARELESS ABOUT YOURSELF?! YOU COULD HAVE DIE!" I yelled at him

"I Will not die" He said to me

"I already told you. My body is different from you. You're just overreacting" He said. I can't hold my tears anymore. My tears freely pored down to my cheek.

"STUPID!" I yelled as I continue to cry

"I-I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled as I barge out from the room "Oi! Wait! Ittai! Don't just stand here! Follow her!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"WAIT!"

I hear a faint sound of Sasuke and the others calling my name but ignore it and continue to run to my house as quickly as possible.

* * *

"No way! You did that?" Ino yelled. Yeah I'm in Tenten Class with Ino trailing me.

"Yeah"

"We are sorry Saks" Tenten said

"Yeah we are" Ino nodded

"Thanks Guys" I grinned at them

"No worries"

"Oi! Teme! Welcome back!" Naruto yelled surprising me and the other.

"Shut Up" Sasuke said to him. Sasuke stops walking and turn his head facing me as I look at the other way to avoid his gaze. "We were so worried about you!" I heard Naruto yell again. "I said Shut up" Sasuke reply again "Just say you miss me TEME!" Naruto pouted. "I don't" Sasuke said "Lies" Naruto said back as they began to yell at each other.

"Ino" I said looking at my blonde best friend

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to our class. I don't like to be in here" I said

"Okay!" Ino nodded as we bid goodbyes to Tenten. As I walk past Sasuke I heard him calling my name but I didn't even other to look at him and walk off with Ino to our class. "You didn't have to be like that Sakura" Ino said to me "It's just ... I don't want to talk to him right now" I sighed. "Fine, But you'll have to know that his face was so sad when you just walks away from him" Ino explain to me "I know" I lied to her as she sighed.

* * *

RINGGG!

"Okay Class, see you tomorrow" The teacher said as he walks away. I sighed and put my books back to my bag. Lazily I got up from my seat and starts to walk.

"Sakura-chan!" A girl's voice calling my name as I turn my face to her

"Hai?" I asked

"Shouldn't you give your report to the teacher?" She asked. Shoot! I forgot! Gahh! How could I forget about that? And importantly Ino's have already gone to her house. What do I do?!I mentally scream. Yeah as you know I'm the class president and it's so difficult.

"You don't forget about it don't you?" Ask the girl as I snapped from my thought

"O-of course not!" I grinned at her

"That's good! I'll be going now!" She yelled as she disappears in the hall.

I sighed and get back to my class again and write the report. I lazily grab the report books and began to write in it. Suddenly I shivered for no reason as I heard some noise. I panicked and write faster in the book. After I am done, I grab my bag and run out from the room to the teacher's office and open the door.

"Eh? Haruno-San? Why are you in a hurry?"

"Nothing, Er ... this is the class report for today." I said as I give her the book.

"Thank you, Haruno-San. You can go home now... it's getting pretty late" She said as I glance up at the clock and mentally gulped

"Hai... Arigatto Sensei" I bowed at her as she nodded at me.

I sighed after I get out from the office. I quickly run again to the outside. As I began to walk some boys were looking at me and started to come near me "Hey! Isn't she Sasuke's girlfriend?" One of them asked the other "I thinks so" the other nodded "Damn, she is cute. That Uchiha is so lucky" The other man said. "Let's take revenge on her" He said "Good idea, I do love to touch her body" The other said as I close my eyes tightly.

"GET THE HELL OFF FROM HER!"

I gasped at the sound ... It's sounds like Sasuke - kun's voices. Why is he here?. I open my eyes and sees Sasuke-kun is already beating the crap out of them. He came close to me and set me up to my feet.

"See? I told you not to go out this late" Sasuke smirked when I hugged him

"Thank you and I'm sorry" I said to him.

"The reason I don't want you to go out late is because of this. To me there's nothing important than you. So stay with me forever okay?" Sasuke said

"Okay" I nodded and kiss his lips.

"Promise?" He asked

"Promise" I nodded

"I love you, Sasuke-kun"

"I love you too"

~ I love you Forever ~

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"Were you stalking on me?" I asked

"Aa" He slowly nodded

"Mou... you were scared me, you know" I said pouting

"Sorry" He mumbled and kiss me full on the lips. And maybe life is perfect if I stayed with this boy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**AND IT IS DONE! Yay! thanks for reading this stupid story : ) BTW VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR MY POOL : ) PLEASEE! THANK YOU ! I WILL UPDATE THE OTHER STORY SOON ! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND REMEMBER NO INSULTS! LOVE YA!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
